Imperfect Fairy Tale
by Cielo1207
Summary: "All she wanted was a perfect fairy tale for perfect little her. Was that too much to ask?" A darker take on Kyoko's Perfection. Dark KyokoTsuna


Please enjoy this fic- a darker take on Kyoko's perfection. **The italics and things in brackets represent Kyoko's 'real' thoughts, the dark inner voice that points out her true feelings.**

**Disclaimer: I own KHR not. No profit is made from this and only the idea belongs to me. if you have come across the idea somewhere else, I did not steal it and am unaware of it.**

* * *

><p>She didn't want this, this life of never ending blood and thinly-veiled threats. The first time she found out about his world, it had seemed fun, almost like a dream. Even though the future seemed dark, wasn't that part of every fairy tale? Soon, her knight in shining armor would save her and they'd live happily ever after.<p>

She was so happy when he proposed.

'This is it!'

She had thought –her happy ending. She pretended that he didn't seem so old, sad and tired.

He was perfect, she was perfect. They were perfect.

His eyes were bright and happy. _(Dark and shadowed)_

His smile so innocent and carefree. _(Forced and false)_

His embrace warm and loving. _(Rare and cold)_

He was so…so Alive! _(Death and blood)_

Their ending was perfect._ (Hollow and crumbling)_

She was looked after and cared for. She didn't complain when he never gave her his clothes to wash. _(Blood, blood, so much blood)_

She didn't complain when he rarely came home. _(Another day, another kill)_

But she was bored. So terribly bored.

The first was a man whose face she couldn't remember, only that his touch was warm and soothing.

The second was sex personified, endless passionate nights.

The third had eyes the colour of chocolate and a smile so pure it made her choke. He was the longest.

Her husband knew.  
>One rare day, he came home with flowers. Handed it to her with an actual smile, one he had worn often in early years. She had tried, tried her best to be his perfect little wife, smile which he had likened to a sun <em>(A dying star).<em> But he knew. His grip hadn't tightened but the tension in his hand was blatantly obvious. His smile dropped but was replaced in a second - by the damnable strained, terrifying smile. He left right after that.

She was petrified. But nothing happened.

One day, he was admitted into the hospital. Stab wound, the doctors had told her. Another scar on his petite, ruined body. Not like her, her body was still perfect, not a scar in sight. Not like Lal Mirch with her ruined _(beautiful, so jealous)_ face. Not like Chrome with her scarred back and her incomplete tiny body _(so complete, much more completed than hers)._ Not even like Hana and Haru who had both married men of the mafia, lines marring their otherwise perfect skin _(If only she was as perfect as them)._

Nope, she was cushioned, kept within padded safe walls. _(What a beautiful prison)._

Not a scar on her perfect little self.

His guardians knew. Somehow, they had found out about the other men. She had been glared at, cursed at and was hated. Even Ryohei was barely polite with her _(Only loyal to him)._

Next were his lawyers – Divorce. _(Always so kind, so close to freedom, free like a bird.)_

She had immediately refused to sign. Danger would have come knocking at once. No way. _(Oh lord, forgive her for her sins, she was so afraid)_

So she stayed.

She walked down the streets, slipped away from prison, home she meant home. Now it was a man who treated her like a queen, only loyal to her.

_(Bang)_

She fell onto the cold hard concrete _(should have expected it), _blood staining her white silk dress _(Oh the irony of it all)._ Nobody, nobody to save her _(so Dark and Cold)._

All she wanted was a perfect fairy tale for perfect little her.

Was that too much to ask?

_(Crumbling under her feet, falling, falling into nothingness) _

~fin~

* * *

><p>Kyoko was cheating if you have not realised that. Please tell me what you think of this fic. Thank you for reading.<p> 


End file.
